


Flash and Arrow come to Earth 38

by sonofshadyclyde



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofshadyclyde/pseuds/sonofshadyclyde
Summary: What would you do, if you had the ability to run away from all the problems on this Earth? For Barry Allen, the choices of whom to take with him and whom to leave behind, were some of the most difficult in his existence.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 3





	Flash and Arrow come to Earth 38

“Foster!” Adam’s head jerks up, as his boss stalks over to his desk. “I want you to double check some facts on Fourth Street Gym feature. I’ve been getting a lot of heat from the boss about this one. In the unlikely event that you find a mistake and correct it; I might let you write the questions for the interview with the head of the school board next week.” He turns and stalks away.  
Adam sighs, rubbing his head. He had told his mom that he didn’t want any special treatment because he was Cat Grant’s son, but good grief. Adam was pretty sure that his boss was pissed at his mom for some reason so that is why he was getting the crappy treatment.  
Adam took a look at the article, picking out the key facts quickly, because he had already been over this information at least six times. But he did spot a few inconsistencies, which were confirmed after checking his own notes. Adam winces at the sound of his boss yelling, so he decides to go and double check with the owners of the gym, Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson. That should get his boss off his back.  
~AOOO~AOOO~AOOO~  
Adam grabbed his satchel and head towards the elevator, passing a slim brown haired man. “Hey Winn, what’s going on?” Winn chuckles, “had to get a refill of coffee, I was up late binge watching a new sci-fi show.”  
“What’s this about? A supercomputer with a conscience?” Adam snarked.  
Winn grimaced, “Shut up, Foster.”  
Adam glanced at his watch, “Hey, I’ve got to run, but text James, make sure that we’re still on for trivia night tonight? I really need a night out.”  
“Yeah, because you missed the last three.”  
Adam rolls his eyes, “Carter had a school play, and when my grandmother comes into town, my mom goes crazy.” Winn winces in sympathy, he would rather be locked in an elevator with Cat Grant than go to dinner with her mom.  
~AOOO~AOOO~AOOO~  
As the elevator dings, he spots a nervous looking girl with glasses carrying a stack of papers.  
“Adam where are you going? I thought you were working with me on filling?” She asked.  
“Sorry, Kara, the boss-man wants me to go over the details for that new gym on Fourth Street.” Adam smiles trying to go around her. “I’ll help as soon as I get back. Also can you cover for me with my mom, we were supposed to have lunch and I kind of want to get out of it.”  
The girl lets out an exasperated sigh. “You said that the last 3 times you were supposed to go with her. What am I supposed to say the reason is this time?”  
Adam smiles, “Not sure, but I know you will think of something! The great Kara Danvers is the only one who knows how to calm the deadly Kat Grant.”  
~AOOO~AOOO~AOOO~  
As Adam gets off the elevator he gets a text from Kara saying that lunch was covered and he owed her one. “I’m not a buffer between you and your Mom.” He starts to text his mom an apology, but he bumps into someone walking toward the elevator, dropping his phone and the papers in the process.  
“Oh crap, I am so sorry I honestly wasn’t even paying attention..” Adam says picking up his things. The slightly older man leans down to help him pick them up. “It’s no worry, this kind of thing used to happen to me all the time. I’m Barry by the way.”  
“Oh really, what changed?” Adam jokes looking at his watch, deciding it would be less painful to have a cup of coffee with his mom instead of a full meal.  
“Would you believe I was struck by lightning?” Barry asked with a smile on his face.  
Adam laughed, and rushed off, spending a message to his mom, asking for a coffee date before work for the next morning.  
~AOOO~AOOO~AOOO~  
He gets a confirmation just as he is walking into the Fourth Street Gym. It’s a typical urban sheek, to use the words of an ex-girlfriend. A lot of exposed brick, some steel pipes, in a converted warehouse. Fourth Street Gym has only been open for eight months, and the business has developed a strong following. He looks around, and immediately recognized both the owners, Oliver Queen and Australian expat, Slade Wilson. The men were laughing at the front desk.  
Slade noticed Adam first; “looks like a kid wanting to bulk up to get a girlfriend.”  
Oliver turned with a smile to the smaller man. “Welcome to Fourth Street Gym, would you like to talk about a membership?”  
Adam smoked, “no, I’m actually here to talk to the pair of you, I’m from Catco World Wide Media, my boss wants me to do some background questions.”  
Oliver laughs a bit. “Wow we just can’t keep Catco away.” He says looking at Slade. “How many interviews is this now?”  
“3rd for me, maybe the 2nd for you?” Slade smirks “I’ll let you deal with this one.” He says before heading into the gym.  
“Let's head to my office. I don’t know if we officially met.” He says shaking his hand. “I’m Oliver Queen.”  
“Adam Foster, pleasure to meet you.” Adam says shaking it back as he was led to Oliver's Office. Oliver’s eyes widen in recognition, Barry had done some background on Cat Grant; the kid could have gotten a VP office out of college, but he chosen to work his way up. So different from what he or Tommy would have done.  
~AOOO~AOOO~AOOO~  
Barry wanders around the office of Catco, impressed by the sophistication and modern decor of the office. A tall, thin woman with glasses walks up to him nervously.  
“I am so sorry um but you can’t be up here…” she says with a nervous smile on her face. Barry looked at her surprised. No one had ever told him he couldn’t go or be somewhere, he wasn’t angry or anything. He usually had one of those faces that would let him get away with most things.  
“Oh I’m sorry, the front desk just told me I could go on...did I need a security badge or…” he starts.  
The girl looked even more confused now. “Wait I’m sorry, the front desk said you could come up?”  
“Well yeah, I should be on the books with Cat Grant...oh I am so sorry I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Barry Allen with the Hope Foundation.” He says with a smile and holding out his hand.  
The girl immediately looks like she is going to pass out. “Oh my God, your Barry! Err… I mean Mr. Allen!!” She says in a panic. “I am so sorry!! I should of recognized you! This is the interview Ms. Grant has been talking about all week!”  
Barry can’t help but laugh. “It’s ok, and please you can call me Barry.”  
The girl smiles and pushes up her glasses. “I’m Kara Danvers, Cat Grant’s Assistant. Please come with me. Umm can I get you anything?” She asks showing him to Cat’s office.  
“You know I would love a coffee with 3 pumps of vanilla and 2 and half sugars.” He says smiling.  
“Oh...um ok I think I can get the vanilla at the coffee cart downstairs but the 2 and a half sugars might be tricky.” She starts to say which only makes him laugh.  
“Kara...Kara I’m kidding, I am fine. Really, thank you so much.” Barry smiles as they get to Cat’s door.  
Kara lets out a sigh of nervous relief. “Oh...um ok...sorry, it’s just that some of Cat’s other clients are a bit tricky.” She chuckles.  
“I bet, but don’t worry. I’m a little bit more down to earth.” Barry smiles.  
“Mr. Allen, welcome to Catco Worldwide Media. It’s a pleasure to meet someone who has done so much good in National City.” A blonde woman says coming out of a large glass office.  
“The pleasure is mine, Ms. Grant. You are an icon for women and for entrepreneurs.” Barry smiles as he shakes her hand.  
“Please do come in, Mr. Carr and I have been eagerly waiting for this exclusive interview.” She smiles. She turns to Kara. “Kara make sure that the art director has the layouts ready.”  
“Of course Ms. Grant.” She says smiling. “Have a good day Mr. Allen.” Kara says trying to be respectful in front of her boss before going to James’s office  
Snapper Carr is dressed in an impeccable grey suit, with a sneer on his face. Cat is in a half blue, half black dress, with a genuine smile on her face.  
Barry has been subtly cyberstalking her for a month. Catco Magazine will be his first major interview since the Foundation went public four months ago.  
~AOOO~AOOO~AOOO~  
Cat Grant starts off the interview with, “Tell our readers about yourself?  
With a practiced ease, Barry answers, “Well my name is Bartholomew Allen-Queen, but I like to go by Barry. I am 27 years old. I am married to the most wonderful man Oliver and raising our son William, whose 11. In my free time I like to jog, spend time with my family and be adventurous when it comes to food.”  
Snapper looks a little sarcastic, “I suppose a charity junkie jogger like you will be either participating in, if not funding the hospital fun run next week.” Barry smiles. “I definitely will be participating. We have also raised a large amount of money for the hospital’s new cancer wing.  
Snapper snarks, “aren’t you worried that supporting the run will take donors away from your foundation?”  
“Snapper.” Cat hisses, but Barry laughs it off, “no, it’s ok. Snapper, the fun run is way to get the community involved and it’s aimed at getting the kids out running to support their peers. I’m going to be running, yes but so will my son.”

Cat intervenes; “The Hope Foundation focuses a lot of money and effort onto causes related to children. Any particular reason?”  
Barry gets a far off look in his eyes, “William, my adopted son, Oliver’s biological, lost his mother at a young age. He went through hard times before Oliver even knew he was alive. It’s programs like this that helped him and countless other children off the streets, back in school and aim for brighter futures.”  
Snapper pounces on Barry’s misstep, “Before Oliver even knew he was alive? So he was just careless?”  
Barry curses himself for the mistake. “Oliver had some problems, he was out of touch with his family for a few years. And before you ask, no, it wasn’t drugs.” 

Cat interrupts, “So, why not just have a children’s charity?”  
Straightening his tie, Barry says “The Hope Foundation is more than just a children’s charity. Our mission is to build hope in many different forms. Children are a small, but important part of that. We have also started free clinics, homeless and abuse shelters and managing food drives. It’s about helping the whole community.”

Cat tries to find a rhythm, “You mentioned that you like adventures, do you have a favorite adventure you can tell us about?”  
Barry leans back, a broad smile on his face, “I honestly have so many I would love to talk about. One in particular that comes to mind is mine and Oliver’s honeymoon. We drove across the country to San Diego to do some surfing, except it was raining the entire time so we spent the weekend in our tiny hotel room watching old movies. It wasn’t the most adventurous but it let me know that me and Oliver will be together through hell or high water.”

Snapper leans forward, a glint in his eye, “What makes the Hope Foundation different from the millions of different charities out there?”  
Expecting this question, Barry staples his fingers together, “There are many great charities out there, but every one of them has a different mission. The Hope Foundation wants to give people a stepping stone, that they will be able to use, to find a better life for themselves, and their families.

Snapper continues, “Where has the money that you use to fund the Hope Foundation come from?”  
Not expecting this question, Barry gets tongue-tied, “We… that is I… started the foundation with what savings I had. I knew Oliver wanted to open the gym with Slade and I couldn’t ask him to sacrifice his dreams for mine. So after awhile... I was able to get some minor donations from good Samaritans and purchase the Hope Foundation house that is still our main office despite our growth. Now we have sponsors from banks, corporate companies and even regular citizens who want to help.”

Cat is intrigued, “Do you have a five year plan for the Hope Foundation?”  
Back on to familiar ground, Barry answers, “Right now the Hope Foundation is only in National City. Our goal is to spread our resources to every struggling city in the nation. There is always someone to help and we are here to help.  
Snapper’s response, “Shouldn’t the point of a charity is to work themselves out of business?”  
Barry says, “While that would be an idealistic vision, If all charities were to do that then there would be no one left to help those in need. By that logic, the Salvation Army or Second Harvest food bank should be something of the past. We want to be there for those in trouble and get them on the right path.

Cat asks, “You mentioned, in our conversations earlier, and on your corporate website, that you had a partner, a Nate Heywood. Can you tell us about him?”  
Barry gives a small smile, “Nate has been with me practically since the beginning. He believes in the work that the Hope Foundation is doing as much as I do. He works at finding opportunities for the Foundation to grow.”  
Snapper looks sarcastic, “So, he’s the person who works, thanklessly, to make the dreams that you, the idea guy, happen?”  
Barry gets a sneer on his face that could almost rival Carr’s, “When I mentioned we are partners, I meant it. Nate doesn’t like to be in the public spotlight, that’s why he isn’t here today. Nate and I trade working in the office, to going out and being in the field.”  
Cat quirks an eyebrow, “In the field?”  
Barry gives a quick laughs, “Our term, we both grew up on CSI. We go between partnering agencies, luncheons, 

Cat asks, “If you had to pick one area of need that you wish had more attention, what would it be and why?”  
Barry gets a thoughtful expression on his face, “While I try to focus all on all branches of charity, I wish I was able to do more in the struggling schools. When William started middle school, they didn’t even have money for new textbooks. I was able to help raise money for that and it’s actually what gave me the idea to be more involved, but we are stretched so thin now we can’t seem to help more in the schools.

Snapper leans forward “What is the reason we’ve only heard from you, and Oliver Queen, owner of Fourth Street Gym in the past six months?”  
Barry starts to stammer, “We tried to live a quiet life, but we came into some money…”  
Snapper interrupts, “Didn’t you say you’d always had the money?”  
Barry tries to collect himself, “It was a family member’s money, but after he died, we had unfettered access to it.”  
Cat tries to regain control of the interview, “So, where were you before National City?”  
Barry starts to tug at his tie, “Well, we lived here and there…”  
Snapper once again pounces, “With all the money, wouldn’t William be in a private school?”  
Barry is ready for this question, “We wanted him to grow up with normal kids, not ones who thought it was normal to jet off around the world for a 2 week vacation. We actually donate money we would have spent on tuition to the school William attends.”  
Snapper leans forward, “Did you send him to a school that was sub-par so that when he got to high school, he could graduate as valedictorian? Sure would look good on a college application. Or maybe this was your way of bribing the school to make sure he is, with minimal effort?”  
Barry stands up, “First of all, he is in 6th grade, not High School. He has a long way to go before he is thinking about college. Second, as I have stated, we wanted William to have a realistic view of the world,”  
Snapper interrupts, “So you are neglecting your duties as parents, by giving your child a sup-par education, knowing you can rely on the family money, to piece together a career for him.”

Barry turns to Cat, “Miss Grant, I appreciate the opportunity for this interview, but if you report any of these slanderous accusations toward my family, I will have no choice but to file a lawsuit against you. Have a good day.”  
“Mr. Allen wait I am sure this is all just a misunderstanding!” Cat says chasing after Barry. Snapper just sits back in his chair, smirking and making a few more notes. Barry can feel himself spiraling, it felt like he couldn’t breathe and something was crushing his chest. He had to get out, he had to leave. The girl from before notices him leaving Cat’s office in a panic. “Barry are you alright?” She asked concerned but he just brushes right past her, and as he does a small spark hits her fingers as he grazes her.  
Barry goes to the elevator and frantically presses the button. He had to get out here, he couldn’t be here. He hears Cat yelling for him in the distance, and for once in his life he didn’t want to run towards the screaming, he wanted to run away from it. He abandons the elevator, running towards the stairwell, and as he bursts through the door, lightning begins to follow him and he speeds down the stairs and out of Catco, but he doesn’t stop there, he keeps running. Out of National City, he just couldn’t be here right now. (Thankfully for Barry; the video in stairwell, and the entrance it led to was down because of a computer glitch)  
Barry runs, tears in his eyes. He tries to be strong, but every time that Oliver or William complain about something, Barry takes it hard. He shouldn’t have brought them here. As he keeps running he passes a sign that reads, ‘Welcome to Midvale’ before he sees the coastline. He runs to the coast and speeds along the beach several times, he haa this energy inside of him that is tearing him apart. He has no choice but to run as fast as he can to try and get it out of his system. But the more he ran, the more he felt these thoughts were trapped in his mind. He continues running but soon he starts to get very dizzy. His vision begins to fade in and out, before he stumbles.


End file.
